Touched By The Angel
by OneWritOnWater
Summary: Once upon a time an angel fell from the heavens. It was a hot and sunny day on beltway 8, the traffic was heavy and the air was still. Through the clouds a beam of light pours solely on a strip of road and in a flash the earth quakes with a mighty crash.
1. Touch'd

**AN:**_ I'm not a big fan of short chapters or short stories but I can see the value of them in a case where writing a long enough chapter to make it worth while is harder than it looks. So, for now I'm going to try my hand at drabbles. I do have a story in the works, one I hope will have nice long chapters and a fairly decent storyline. In short, I'm doing an off shoot of season 4's "Sex and Violence." But instead of sirens, it's a succubus. As I work on the first chapter I'm coming across a ton of different directions to go and recently I've fallen in love with Destiel where at first I kind like Sam 'n Dean... but now I'm happily committed to Castiel 'n Dean because two brothers just isn't right... I've also seen fans of Sam 'n Gabriel but when I look at the little trickster I just don't see Sam trying to get in his pants haha. But I ended up added Wincest in my story because 1. It originated that way 2. Castiel wasn't even going to be in the story until I started reading Destiel and 3. I kept running into twists as I was writing and liked the progression of my newer timeline with Cas rather it just being Sam n Dean. So I've created a Destielam? and I'm just letting my muse blindingly carry me through this. So if you've made it this far I'm impressed and will continue on to the short. Look for "When You're Strange" eventually, not soon, but eventually... :)_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Supernatural the series or any of the characters used in the following. I'm merely an adoring fan using my artistic license to portray our favorite heterosexual life partners in very sadistic and unbecoming homoerotic activities. Please, Jensen, Jared, and Misha, forgive me now. You must understand this need comes from a very dark place and unfortunately there are thousands of us helpless fans who thrive on the fantasy of you and another man making desperate hot love. Mainly, I blame the angst and tension between all the good-looking men on the show. But that's beside the point, the point is I don't own any of the characters._

**Summary:** _Once upon a time an angel fell from the heavens. It was a hot and sunny day on beltway 8, the traffic was heavy and the air was still. Through the clouds a beam of light pours solely on a strip of road and in a flash the earth quakes with a mighty crash. The screeching of tires screams to a halt. The curiosity of mankind sometimes can take us to unbelievable heights and considerable lows, sometimes even ambition couldn't get us there._

**Warnings:** _Implications primarily but nothing besides a very light fluff of wings and cold naked tension. Enjoy the drabble._

* * *

It hadn't started out to be such a good day. There was the baby next door who was screaming excessively which made Dean wonder if there was even a parental unit in existence, there was the stench of something very old and musky that perpetually lingered just around him it seemed since Sam swore he couldn't smell anything, then there was a searing ache in his back that he refused to acknowledge despite his brother's advances to get him to admit that he had sustained from a previous hunt. All-in-all it wasn't even noon yet and already it was the worse day he's had since yesterday.

He moped around all morning trying to find any excuse to leave the hotel. Sam wasn't sure how many breakfasts and snacks he could have in one sitting but Dean's attempt to distract himself was causing a lot of in and out that Sam found ultimately annoying after trying many failed attempts himself to go back to sleep. "Dean, for the love of all that is holy and mighty in this world, please go for a drive!" Sam's muffled voice shouted from beneath a pillow he squeezed against his head. Dean huffed audibly and peered out the window, all signs of restlessness evident in his constant fidgeting and pacing.

"A ride, huh?" Dean thought out loud, mulling over the option carefully. He was debating whether he should just go down to the mart a block away again or seriously jump in his car for a long, relaxation-induced cruise. An eyebrow quirked up as he side glanced his younger sibling sprawling on a bed several feet from him. The taller male sat up suddenly, letting the pillow fall from his face dramatically. "YES!" He breathed in response, an exasperated sigh following as he rubbed at his eyes with his hands. Dean looked forward to the window and nodded his head to a tilt then shrugged his shoulders as if the solution to his problem had been so one-sided and simple there wasn't any need to continue trying to solve it.

He snatched up the keys from a small bowl placed by the doorway of the hotel room and just as he started to leave he turned to Sam and raised a pointed finger up in the air. "Nothing holy 'bout goin for a cruise. I'll be ba-" Sam raised a hand and dropped his head as if he couldn't stand to hear anymore. "Just go, I don't care how long you're gone just long enough for me to see some decent sleep... Please." He added with a slightly pleading tone. In return Dean offered a reckless grin that promised only lies. "Yea, okay well I'll stay out of trouble and be careful then..." His tone was a bit more sarcastic which in turn made Sam roll his eyes and fall back into bed.

Dean made quick time of making it to the Impala, cranking her up, plugging one of his favorite cassettes in and blasting Led Zepplin for all of the city of Houston to hear. As soon as he pulled out he found himself on a busy expressway, the best place he could think of at the moment but instantly regretting his decision as soon as he hit a brick wall of traffic hindering his affection and need for speed. It was almost intentionally slowing him down because before he knew it he drove past a wreckage that must have recently occurred. There wasn't much to salvage in the twisted heap of metal and it was almost to hard to tell if the deformed hunk of metal was just one vehicle or two cars melded together by sheer impact of the collision.

He was definitely thankful for the fact he was no where near involved in that but it did little to lessen his frustrations on the slow moving traffic that seemed to just sit there as the evening came upon them. He tapped his finger on the steering wheel and replaced the tape in the player at least three times by now until something up in the sky caught his attention. It was like a star in the evening sky had just been plucked and tossed into the earth's orbit, and now caught in our gravitational pull was plowing towards the surface at an unimaginable rate of speed. The light suddenly filled the sky with it's blinding aura capturing every surface with it's pure essence where the only shadow that existed was beyond the horizon.

Dean gaped in awe and was frozen to his car seat, unable to take his eyes off the falling brightly lit object until it crashed right before his vehicle, landing with a deafening explosion of debris. Tarmac erupted from a newly formed crater and as the smoke lingered, the earth settled back in quietly. Only the hum of the surrounding engines turning off one by one filled the air. Dean, following in suit, killed the engine and began to climb out of his car, only needing to take a few steps till he was near the edge of the hole. Other onlookers approached cautiously, some smiling in surprise, others holding their breath in shock too stunned to say anything.

The distant wail of sirens caught his ear for a moment before a quiet moaning from within the hole made him stumble forward and sift through the dust. "Hey?! Is someone in there? Are you okay?" He quickly called out, swearing to himself he knew he didn't see anyone standing there that could have been hit and if it were at all possible that someone could live from that in the first place. There was a groan of displeasure, a deep resonating and throaty tone that sounded very displaced. "Just hold on, I'll get you out of here, man." Dean responded, swatting away at the smoke in the air that prevented him from being able to identify the source of all that disgruntled noise.

Suddenly a hand flew out of the smoke at him and gripped his pant leg followed by a dark head of hair, a mess of a heap laying on top then a flash of blue eyes and pale skin made up the rest of his face. His form was naked against the heated earth floor as he managed to crawl out towards Dean. "Oh, are you okay buddy?! What the hell happened to you?" Dean managed to finally get out, his voice unable to find itself as he stared at the strange form becoming before him. "Dean Winchester?" He heard the voice gravelly speak, as if straining against internal injuries and restricting overall pain throughout his body.

Dean's green eyes widened in surprise and he quickly fell to a knee and grabbed the man by the arm. "How do you know that? Who the -" He paused, his gut telling him it was probably not a good idea to do 'this' in the middle of an expressway surrounded by dozens of onlookers and growing. He started to rise to his feet, pulling the other man up with him and encouraged him to wander the short distance to Dean's car, guiding him into the back seat reluctantly. He turned back to head to the driver side, noticing the sheer number of all the eyes trained on him. "It's okay, my cousin is going through withdraws. You can go back to your cars now!" He smiled awkwardly and quickly climbed into the driver's seat, an expression of exasperation contorted on his face. That was the quickest and worse lie he had ever thought of then again it probably wasn't but it was pretty out there considering the situation.

"Son of a bitch. Hey you alright back there? Talk to me, damn it." He hissed, reversing the car and high tailing it out of there while the commotion of the hole was the biggest event at the moment and he could slip away somewhat unnoticed. He peeked behind him at the man laying across the backseat and waited only a second in silence before cursing under his breath again and speeding down a service road until he turned on a dirt road and went as far as he could until he hit a dead-end. "Hey?" He stopped the car and reached for his gun as he carefully opened the back door and eyed the figure suspiciously. "Get out." He demanded, watching the man twist uncomfortably and finally sit up.

He scooted out and wearily stood straight up, trying to bend the kinks out of him as he did so, his bones and muscles popping and cracking every so often. It could have been Dean's eyes playing tricks on him but it almost appeared as if there was a pale dim light still resonating off his skin because somehow he sort of glowed against the increasingly darkening sky line. "Hello, Dean." The man spoke softly this time however maintaining a gentle gruffness that accompanied his voice. Dean's eyes narrowed sharply and his 9m remained pointed steadily at the man. "I get it, you know me. But I don't know you. Who are you?! What kind of demon falls out of the freakin sky?!" He almost shouted at him, his tone very curious but shocked.

The naked man tipped his head to the right ever so slightly and furrowed his brows. "That's because I'm not a demon. I'm Castiel." He replied shortly, his tone almost bored. Dean nodded still holding the gun up. "OK, but what are you?" Castiel started to take a step but the look of warning Dean gave him kept him intent to remain standing there. "I'm an angel of the lord." Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing and almost snorted out a laugh. "Yea, and I'm Batman." Castiel's expression seemed confused but he didn't voice his concern, he merely continued his pursuit to fully introduce himself to Dean.

"I'm allowed to perform a minor miracle to demonstrate my father's power." He offered, his eyes widening towards Dean who shook his head with disbelief. "I'm allowed to kick your naked ass if you don't tell me what's really going on..." He threatened, pointing the gun more prominently towards Castiel's head. "What kind of angel shows up naked in the middle of a highway calling out my name?" He tried to rationalize the thought for a moment but was hoping perhaps this Castiel figure had a better answer to provide than being an angel of the lord.

Castiel hardly moved and lifted his hands as a sign of cooperation. "Let me touch you, Dean. If you have faith you will be able to perceive me." He spoke firmly, his unblinking gaze never leaving Deans. Dean raised an eyebrow and lowered his gun for a moment before taking a step back. "Probably not a good idea, buddy. You just keep your hands to yourself. Listen, Castiel? I don't know what you want or what you hope to gain from this but I have enough fire power to send you straight back to where it was you came from 10 times over again so I suggest you quit playing games with me and tell me what's really going on. Sound okay to you?" His mood was only getting worse and by the indifferent look plastered on Castiel's face it didn't look like he was going to get anywhere.

"Earth to Castiel!" He called out trying to gain the others attention. Castiel's face twitched into a smile and he lowered his gaze for a moment. "Castiel to earth actually." Dean simply stared for a moment in silence and tried to make sense of this being. Without warning Castiel started towards him very slowly which earned a loud crack in the air caused by Dean's gun going off. The man merely absorbed the blast and approached Dean without flinching or reacting. "What the hell you on?!" Dean managed to ramble out as he stumbled down to the ground. Castiel stopped a few inches away and began to kneel down, holding out a hand as if offering it to Dean. "Take my hand, Dean. I can assure you I am telling you the truth. Simply think of the best feeling in the world..."

Dean hesitated for a moment then slowly reached out, slipping his hand limply into Castiel's. It began as a slow, rumbling feeling at the edge of his soul then shot intensely through the rest of his being causing his body to rise in heat and soon it felt like he had blasted off into heaven and was being submitted to the most pleasurable feeling ever imaginable. All the secrets of the man were revealed to him and most off all he no longer doubted him. "My god..." He commented, his body brimming with satisfaction. Castiel grimaced slightly. "No, I'm an angel. " He corrected before rising to his feet and stepping away from Dean who was wiggling awkwardly in his position. Subtext could only imply the sensation going through Dean's body and escaping through the only relief he could only imagine would feel as amazing as just what happened, even the ache in his back was completely numb now.

Back at the hotel room Sam had finally accumulated a good 4 hours of sleep under his belt and was well awake tapping away at his laptop when he heard the hum of the Impala's engine purr and crank off outside. He waited for the door open and was surprised when he witnessed Dean shoot past him and make his way into the bathroom followed by another man completely naked. He rose to his feet quickly and he shot looks between the man and the bathroom door. "Dean! You realize you were followed right?" He called out, freezing next to his bed as if waiting for the man to do something but Castiel simply stood in the doorway and gazed about the room taking in every detail in awe.

Dean's voice was muffled but audible enough to be coherent. He breathed out, almost panting as he started up a shower, loudly proclaiming "YEA! IT'S AN ANGEL AND I'M KEEPING IT."


	2. Mojo'd

**A/N:** _I got a cowboy poet beta reading my fics from now on so hopefully it won't look like I'm someone desperately trying to understand the concept of the english language. I wrote the first part to this story one night and I got some positive feedback on it and that kind of excited me. I wasn't going to write anymore to it but it's almost set up for another chapter or so. So this will be my baby story in a sense, it will be my project until I get my other one I have intended to make an on going story on the roll. I appreciate you reading, and I want to inform you that you are part of the experiment now. So please enjoy the next dose!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is not intended for rent or sale, and any distribution beyond might make me upset if you trying to post it as your own and I think it might cause some copyright infringements..._

**THEN:** _Sam and Dean are hold up in a rank hotel room and the nerves of one Dean Winchester are reaching their boiling point. He decides to go for a drive and is caught in traffic when a blinding light emerges from the sky and descends upon him revealing a naked and rather unscathed man to appear before him calling him by his name. After being persuaded by the man he is who he says he is, Dean promptly takes the man home and declares complete ownership._  
**NOW:** _After the incident on the highway, Dean is coming down from his high, he inadvertently received by being touched by an angel of the lord. A ominous smoke billowing from inside the city strikes fear in many but catches the interest of the hunters. As they collaborate, the situation only worsens as the discovery a super being is threatening humanity. It comes to their grave attention that this being is unlike any entity they have ever encountered and doubt is beginning to set in._

**BETA'S NOTES:** I don't know how to use attachments either! Besides a ton of grammatical errors, I enjoyed the story. But we read it through together and I helped her plug in the few missing commas and we finished it up in one session. Hope you like it!

* * *

Dreams were not just dreams anymore. It was almost as if someone had recorded real life events with the most vivid HD recorder and plugged it directly to his brain. The sky was warped with spiraling distant stars against a darkly glowing blue canvas carefully blending into the horizon as if the earth were merely an extension of the heavens above. He was surrounded by a lush garden, a landscape of blossoming beauty. Flowers of every hue bending in the breeze that swept up a small hill and pressed against his back gently. He felt completely content to stand there and overlook the scenery before him. There was a level of peace he hadn't thought existed. It wasn't like any calmness he had experienced before, and this alone should have caused him to be wary.

However, he couldn't reach his doubt here. He found this peace without effort and somehow attempting to dig deep and pull all that angst and apprehension out was futile. He was just at ease with the world and he decided he wasn't going to fight against it. The sky spun into a waking morning, the sun peering over a hill and shedding it's warmth and light across the land. The moon dipped out of sight and the stars flickered out. The ocean of blue of every shade danced among the ghastly white clouds giving the portrait of sky the illusion it was merely a painting. He couldn't take his eyes off it. He stood motionless, his head tipped back and his gaze captured by the heavens above with nirvana laid out before him. "It's remarkable, isn't it?" A husky yet softly spoken voice from behind caught his attention. He hadn't even heard the familiar ruffle of wings and had, for a moment, wondered if Castiel had been there the whole time.

Dean lowered his head slightly and slowly turned his body towards the other while catching every other detail along the way; the vivid green grass, the prominent hues of the flowers, as well as the sweeping strips of blue lined in the sky. His expression widened in surprise when he was met with a pair of glowing blue eyes that held onto him with such an intense stare. "It's- It's you... How did you- I'm dreaming." His voice dropped as soon as he realized how else was it possible he could be there. His tone almost sounded disappointed but he found the willpower to dismiss any and all negative thoughts, unable to find anything remotely liken to anything sad or miserable in this vision of the world. The blue eyed figure nodded ever so slightly and took a step forward so he was right beside Dean. "Hello, Dean," He said plainly. His eyes now searching ahead roaming aimlessly over the land, lingering on every detail for a split second like the world had suddenly opened up a new mystery to him. Dean grimaced for a moment, his eyes falling to the ground. "Hey Cas... If that's even your name or if I'm just making it up as I go. Guess I'm dreaming about angels now. That would explain a lot. I mean, there really isn't such a thing as angels." He finished with a short laugh, a level of uncertainty lingering in his words as if he was seeking some kind of assurance or clarification from Castiel.

His expression was both confused and firm, his brain fighting his heart over the conflict of reality and facade. Castiel's stare never broke, still lost in the distance as if he were looking for something. "It's true, you are dreaming. But I do exist. I really am here, Dean. " He responded gravelly, he never truly sounded emotional at any given time which made this hard for Dean to read him. But it also set the tone. He could tell Castiel was not playing any tricks on him or joking around but it only meant he could get away with a lot more than just trying to feed Dean anything he wanted to tell him. "My name is Castiel. You are not making me up. I can assure you," he added as if sensing Dean's apprehension. Dean let out a small sigh and folded his arms following Castiel's eyes to the world beyond them. If it was all real, this was definitely a strange way to communicate with him, and it also means that angels are real, which of course bring up many questions for him but he wasn't about to start playing 20 million questions. "Is it normal for angels to appear naked in dreams," he asked finally. This earned him a somewhat quizzical look from Castiel. For a moment it appeared he simply hadn't understood Dean but it seemed much deeper than that, that of course he understood what he had said but the concept that being naked was absurd struck confusion within him.

"Human's were born into flesh, it was God's will they have no need for shame or knowledge of their nakedness. They were tricked into believing it was a sin, " he explained. He was watching Dean shift his position. His justifications weren't doing much to ratify Dean of his sensitivity to his bare form and he recognized it quickly having seen this look before. "I see you are uncomfortable, I apologize. I suppose I can find something for this vessel. " His eyes narrowed and Dean could have sworn he detected a hint of annoyance. The angel was of the lord and was like a walking revelations, naturally following a mortal's will was something the angel was not accustomed to. "Well, it's all fine and dandy until you decide you'd like to go in the outside world. There are plenty of people who probably wouldn't appreciate you walkin' around commando, " he remarked. Letting his arms fall back to his sides, his attention was drawn back to the world spread out around him and he was instantly in awe all over again. "I've never had a dream like this before... I don't get it." His voice trailed off and his eyes wandered around.

Castiel's body was glowing quietly, almost unnoticeable if Dean hadn't taken the time to gaze a trained eye over the angel's body. It only took him a moment without Cas even noticing it had happened. He had suspected something very odd about him but wasn't going to just come out and ask him. Maybe it was the fact they were in a dream and the angel's aura could be perceived much easier on this plane. It would have explained why his form seemed so pure and void any imperfections; his skin almost a complete milky white and his glow shining brightest against the sun lit sky. It was definitely a more dreamy Castiel versus the pale glow Dean noticed when first meeting him in person. "I've seen what you dream about... It's terrible." Castiel commented finally, lowering his head. He could sense Dean's curiosity and most of all he read the man's soul. There was so much emptiness, so much pain and guilt that kept him a prisoner. Dean cocked his head slightly, meeting Castiel's eyes. "You can see my dreams," he asked with disbelief. Castiel kept an eye on him for a second longer then looked straight ahead, a small grin playing on the edge of his lips. "Yes," he said simply.

Dean waited a moment in silence, hoping the angel would elaborate but it seemed he would need to press on. "Okay, so is it safe to assume this is your doing," he finally asked. Castiel's grin seemed more proud now but it only lasted for a brief second. "Very astute, Dean." He turned his body toward Dean and gazed deeply into his eyes. "It's time to wake up..." As soon as he spoke these words, Dean felt a pulling sensation and his whole being shaken. His eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Sam's face hovering over him. He groaned with displeasure and quickly sat up, pushing Sam's head away. "What the hell, Sammy," He croaked out. Wiping a hand down his face; Sam sighed quickly and held a concerned expression.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past 30 minutes, I thought you were in a coma or something," he huffed out, his voice almost shaky. Dean eyed him oddly and twisted off the bed. "You, uh, okay there," he asked quietly, his eyes showing concern. Sam stopped dead in his tracks and glared at his older brother before lifting a hand and pointing outside. "You should take a look outside. " His face was almost contorted with a strict scorn but his tone was desperate. Dean took the few short steps towards the window and slid a piece of the curtain away. The sky was almost black with billowing smoke and the sound of sirens off in the distant grew louder and louder. "You notice anything strange? Try stepping outside, it reeks." Sam hurried to the door and barely cracked it open, a stench suddenly wafting into the room.

Dean scrunched his nose up in disgust and promptly shut the door before regarding his brother. "That's sulfur... Like a freakin concentration of that stuff. What's going on out there?!" His question was more rhetorical as he sat down at the end of the bed and hunted for the remote before flipping the television on. After a few channels up he located the local news station; "...where a man was spotted fleeing the premises after an explosion took place just 5 minutes later. Reports are coming in that several people have been injured and one person was found dead. No other information is available at the moment but a source tells us it's possible it could have been a plotted attack but at the moment police are saying it was nothing more than a freak accident. We will try to-" The picture flicked off and Dean's reflection caught in the dead black screen. "What do you think?" He glanced towards Sam.

"I think it's our kind of thing. Wanna go check it out?" His face showed concern, his mind flying at a million miles a second looking for any kind of indications it was a warning sign of some sort. "With all that sulfur outside and as black as the sky is, it's looking demonic. But I've never seen anything like this," he started. His thoughts were spilling from his brain. "Yea, we've seen the swarm of demon smoke before but this takes the cake. It almost kinda' looks like one giant cloud of demon, you think it's like a mother demon or something," Dean interjected; rising to his feet and pacing back and forth. "It's possible... I wouldn't even know where to start with this." Sam sat down at a small table and tapped his finger on his laptop.

From the corner of Dean's eye he heard a familiar whoosh of wings and turned instantly to it's source. There standing in the center of the room was a man dressed in a formal suit and a beige colored overcoat. He recognized him as Castiel, instantly familiar with that grim expression he always held. A slight smirk graced his lips. "There's my holy roller... You gonna do my taxes, Cas," he remarked looking the man over. Castiel eyed him suspiciously, tipping his head slightly to the side. "That sounds painful." He replied oddly, looking Dean over in the same fashion. "Well... It can be." He snorted shortly then nodded, offering Castiel an approving smile. "The look suits you, I'd say this is a step up." He shot Sam a glance hoping he'd back him up on it but the other merely looked away completely uninterested.

Dean simply shook his head and stepped back towards the window, peeking through the small slit in the curtains. "So, angel, you have any idea about what this is all about?" The words came out before he had a chance to realize what he had just said. The residual high from the euphoria Castiel had previously placed Dean in was only a lingering warmth now and his mind only tingled now with thoughts in the back of his head. Castiel stepped beside him and looked off into the distance. "Actually, I know what it is. " He said simply, glancing over to Dean who couldn't meet his eyes at the moment. "A vessel has imploded, I can feel it seeping with a powerful demon. It's more of a collection of demonic auras. It appears it was a massive manifestation and the vessel was unable to carry them all," He explained. His gaze dropping away from Dean who finally looked over when it was safe to avoid eye contact.

"Okay but why destroy it?" Dean's tone was confused. Castiel shifted and turned towards Dean. "It was actually their intention. There must have been a leak somewhere, perhaps a portal, and once they found a vessel that could contain them all they just kept coming until it exploded, releasing them all." He explained, his expression a bit more concerned now. Sam was now watching them fully intrigued. "That's why it's raining sulfur. But like Dean said, we've seen swarms of these things but this is just one massive cloud," he said, much question in his tone. Castiel turned more to Sam and nodded slightly. "Yes because this is different. These have become melded together. It's much different when they collect together in one vessel. It's only a matter of time before they become one and then we will be dealing with a super demon."

Dean wasn't sure what he was hearing and approached Castiel slowly. "Wait a second, a super demon? Like Azazel or Alastair, or Lilith," he asked quickly, a hint of nervousness in his tone. Castiel was silent for a moment then shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. This is a different caliber demon. It is much more powerful," he replied, causing Sam's eyes to widen with concern and acknowledgement. "That would make sense, all those demons condensed into one being. It's like it's super charged." Dean interjected. Castiel nodded at Sam's remark and looked back to Dean. "Correct. The only thing I know about killing one of these is to kill it for every demon that's inside it." Dean took a moment to process this information before running a hand through his hair. "Of course. There wouldn't happen to be a super demon killing knife in existence would there?" He looked to Castiel who gave him a look of wonder and discern. His silence the only answer he offered. "Of course there isn't." He stepped to the bed where his bag sat and began rummaging loudly, clanking items together in a frustrated manner.

"The fun part will be able to get close enough to gank it even once. Depending on how many there are, we'd have to be able to get to it each time without being killed ourselves... And who is to say this 'super' demon won't be able to detect us within a mile radius." Sam thought out loud, stepping beside Dean to help him load up the bag with various weapons and other materials for the hunt. Castiel eyed the two silently then appeared next to Dean's other side which in turned startled him. "Damn it, Cas," he muttered, shoving a pistol into the bag. "Dean, there's something more I can help you with," he said firmly as he tried to catch Dean's eyes. Dean looked him over with a hastened glance and furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? You think you can ice it yourself because that'd help greatly, man."

Castiel's eyes remained unwavering as he gazed into Dean's. "I can't, but I can empower you with my grace and grant you the ability to kill a demon much quicker. It will not last for a long time but it will help you recover if you are attacked while you are trying to kill them. " His voice was hushed but direct. Dean felt a slight tinge of uncertainty, but curiosity and a sense of duty overcame him. "Well, you are good for something else!" The look he earned made him want to eat his words but Castiel's expression quickly changed, appearing hidden. The man was a walking mystery, an angel of all things and definitely a sight to behold. He started to walk away in the direction of the bathroom and motioned a slow swipe at the air with his hand for Dean to follow. "Come with me then." Dean hesitated for a moment, noticing Sam was looking between the two. "Hey, Cas. Is this going to hurt," he finally asked, holding up his hands for a moment gesturing the other to wait.

Sam's lips trembled into a smirk and he decided to return to the bag to help distract him. Castiel's shoulders loosened as he glared back at Dean as if he was done trying to make Dean understand something. "I can assure you what the demon could possibly do to you is much worse than any pain I could inflict upon you. Do you want my help or not?" He sounded gruff and almost irritated, this much Dean had gathered. He threw his hands away and stomped towards Castiel and into the bathroom without putting up anymore fuss or questioning about the ordeal. The angel entered and closed the door behind him before standing a few inches in front of Dean and gazing deeply into his eyes. Dean mentally prepared himself, he hadn't the slightest idea what was about to happen or what the process of receiving an angel's grace was like. Nonetheless, he was ready and wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to gank a super charged demon of mass collection.

Castiel lifted a hand and hovered it over Dean's chest, his stare boring into Dean's. "Close your eyes," he demanded quietly. Dean blindly obeyed slowly shutting his eyelids. For a moment his body quivered with a light chill followed by an incredible sensation that began to sink into his skin. Castiel embraced Dean, his arms fully wrapping around him as he pressed himself as far against Dean as psychically possible. If Dean hadn't been so lost in a euphoric high he would have noticed how close the angel was coming to him. Castiel closed off any distance between them as his lips met Dean's, a careful and precise encounter that allowed light to flood from him and seep into Dean. He stepped away after a moment of transfer and watched Dean's stiff form stir to life and regard him with amazement. "Whoa, what was that? That didn't hurt at all," he finished with an airy laugh and a goofy grin.

They stepped out of the bathroom, Castiel remaining at the doorway and finding his eyes resting on Sam who looked up briefly. "Hey, you alright?" He nudged Dean who seemed mesmerized as he walked to the edge of the bed. "Yea, great actually. Your turn Sammy, " he said quickly as if talking was interrupting the little moment he was having with himself. Sam seemed reluctant but curious of course and started towards Castiel. However, before he reached the door the angel stopped in front of him and raised two fingers to his forehead, touching it lightly. A light emitted from his finger tips and Sam's head glowed for a brief moment before residing inside of him. He blinked, a hint of confusion evident in his expression. "That's it," he questioned eying Castiel suspiciously.

The angel nodded then picked his chin up slightly and observed Sam silently. Sam's eyes darted back to Dean, a rising feeling of uncertainty beginning to manifest within him. He scratched the back of his head and approached his brother wearily. "Do- did you feel anything?" He seemed quite unsure about it as he whispered to Dean, hardly wanting to voice his doubt to the angel; he didn't want to give the impression he lacked faith or anything. Dean's face lit up, his eyes gleaming happily. "I feel awesome," he announced, his eyes falling on Castiel contentedly. Sam frowned almost in a pout, feeling as if he was somehow being left out of something in some way. Letting out a small sigh he heaved a bag up on the nearest bed and began pulling out their best demon-ganking tools. In a forced and gruff voice he spoke, breaking apart the silent staring contest between Dean and his supposed Angel that he rightfully claimed ownership to in their first encounter. "Alright, well, let's get what we need and get going..."


	3. Search'd

**A/N: **_Not sure how many chapters this is going to have but I'm having fun working on my baby. Hope you are enjoying this experiment as much as I am. I do assure you with each dose it should get better. These, of course, are my hopes and dreams. If it doesn't get better, I can only hope I can learn from my errors. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I am only using them as a form of my own and others entertainment. _

**THEN: **_Sam and Dean are faced with a grave discovery. A super demon has made an appearance, a being composed of a mass collection of demons now melded together in a single bond. Castiel has offered help by lending some of his prowess to the boys in his own unique way. _

**NOW: **_Life is beginning to decay all around them and doubt is infecting all the minds of humans. A grinning red moon hanging in the dismal sky plagues the evening with unfortunate events but it does not end by the waking horizon. Sam is most reluctant to answer these questions as a familiar pattern reveals itself to him._

* * *

Slipping into the darkness would have been the easy part if it didn't feel like a hundred plus eyes were raining down upon them, searing a gaze so deep it made the hair on the necks stand and their skin crawl. The streets around were littered with items abandoned by their owners, and even the existence of life was absolutely scarce. In the air lingered a thick, still grey mist that only wafted lightly away as the three stepped carefully through a path of cars and empty sidewalks winding around largely constructed buildings completely void of any inhabitants. Dean strained his eyes ahead causing a pulling ache in his head. There was too much smoke obstructing his view. Unable to identify anything remotely resembling a demon he stopped dead in his tracks and turned about, both Castiel and Sam almost colliding into each other suddenly as they regarded Dean's placid stare.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel spoke first, asking sharply. Sam seemed a bit irritated as well but was a bit relieved he wasn't the only one feeling lost which he instantly read from Dean's exasperation. Dean heaved a sigh and lowered his flashlight which had turned out not to be of any help whatsoever since the light only reflected off the mist making it even harder to see ahead. "Look, I don't know what I'm looking for. Normally, I'd be pretty gun-ho about this but we're looking for something that could kill me just by giving me the stink eye. Cas, you've got to have some kind information on this, you're practically a database." His eyes searched Castiel's who returned with a slightly grave expression. He took a moment to take in what Dean was saying, understanding that Dean wasn't literally referring to him as a computer. "The only way we can know what this demon looks like is when it possesses it's vessel. It obviously won't be the one that was destroyed, " he explained, his gaze never leaving Dean's face.

Sam's movements were quick as he stepped between the two, a look of deep concern across his face. "Then why are we out here? Is there a way to kill it before it finds it's vessel?" He directed to Castiel who had regarded him as his line of sight to Dean was interrupted. "No. Not to my knowledge," Castiel answered simply, his eyes beginning to wander about their surroundings. Sam seemed unappeased with this response but before he could retort Dean moved around them and stopped a few feet away, his attention drawn to a certain spot across from them. A small movement shot behind a car and vanished into an alley way. Castiel stepped beside Dean and grimaced. "That must have been a stray... A demon who had become detached from the bond. Those can be, in a sense, more easily killed," he explained almost as if to boost the boy's moral in his own off-handed way. He heard Sam's heavy steps approaching their position. "Good, how do we do it?" His voice was quick and stern. He was composed, ready to do what he had to at that point. Trying to dispel any frustration through the pure sense of duty Dean exuded was more testing than it appeared, especially with an angel whose cryptic responses did nothing to help the situation. Sam was silently reaching a boiling point, shoving it as far down as he possibly could.

Castiel lowered his eyes slightly, detecting the taller man's inner turmoil. "It will need a vessel. Only then is it vulnerable to death." His voice was slow as he turned away slightly away from them. The answer didn't please either of the Winchesters but it was Dean who first remarked. "Can't that kill the person too? I mean, we are going to be stabbing these things." The angel was silent, his face falling pensive. He was stirred by the man's humanity but he knew of truths that only the heavens could ever understand. "Dean, there are other methods. But, humans cannot perform these actions." He kept it short, stripped of any in depth detail that might bewilder them or warrant more questioning. All of these attempts seem to fail, especially when dealing with mankind. Their hunger for knowledge and morbid curiosity seem to always get the best of them. Dean, however struck by the need to know more, merely lowered his head as if in defeat and felt small. He kept this unpleasant feeling hidden behind an expression of understanding. He was content to move on, no longer desiring to linger further on that thought.

Perhaps it was just angel intuition or a sense of omnipresence but somehow Castiel sensed his remark did not sit well with the older Winchester sibling. Maybe at another time or place he would have apologized but at the moment his stoic resolve refrained him from feeling a sense of guilt or regret. His judgement was final and he was only relieved in the fact Dean did not wish to press the matter. "Cas, is there is a spell that could help? Maybe even an exorcism we could perform for such a demon?" Sam's voice piped up from just behind them catching both their attention. Castiel was in thought for a moment then faced Sam wholly. "There was never a situation before, a spell like that does not exist," he remarked solemnly, even himself wishing at that moment he did have a spell under his belt for dealing with this kind of demon.

Dean didn't seem phased but this information or lack thereof and decided to continue his pursuit deeper into the mist. Castiel and Sam looked between each other briefly sharing a silent conversation of questioning before deciding to follow after Dean. Castiel was first to step away followed by Sam reluctantly. However much doubt weighed heavy on him he felt compelled to push forward. It was just like Dean, it somehow always laid in their hands to save people and protect the world from destruction. The pressure of getting the job done and done right was always on them. It didn't matter if a demon was threatening the human race, or a monster was feeding off people, the weight of the word rested in their hands. They were born and raised in the life as hunters, were even cursed as vessels of the two most powerful angels but somehow, one way or another, they always made it out the other side. Bloody, bruised, and broken but they were alive and still had each other, somehow avoiding a world disaster.

They passed a low hanging banner and the further they went the more disarray the surroundings became. The shadows seem to start dancing and the mist was thickening dangerously. A low growling hum lingered in the air fading into the distance. The sound of sirens had long ceased and life was beyond scarce. There was something very unsettling happening, and they all could feel it deep in their gut. For Sam, it was a very familiar tug, a ringing developing in his ears the further he followed after Dean. As soon as the two caught up they spotted Dean looking over the edge of a ditch. He was very still, like a statue, concentrating silently as his eyes were wide and unblinking. Sam strode up beside him quickly, noticing a distinct grimace on Dean's face. "What is it," he blurted as he stared at Dean before he took a good long look at the source of his brother's discomfort. The urge to instantly gape and draw away from such a horrific sight was something he no longer possessed.

However, the moment he laid eyes on what appeared to be a steaming heap of human he wished the gag in the back of his throat would work, at least then he could feel more humane. It wasn't that he was indifferent or unaffected by it but it had been years since anything like this surprised him but had only been means to an end. It had become merely evidence, the human aspect and emotional response had only begun as a hindrance, an unnecessary trait for a hunter to have. Nowadays, he actually prayed for that aspect of his humanity to return to him. The pile was only relatively small but it did nothing to his conscious as the indication it perhaps was once a child seemed more realistic. He felt himself shutter lightly and he started to walk away quietly and as calmly as he could compose himself. His eyes boar a stare into the space between the emptiness ahead of him. "How did that happen? Was it that demon?" Sam's voice was hard as he directed himself to Castiel. The angel was quiet and tipped his head downward. "Yes. I believe it was." He answered lowly, raising his stern gaze to Sam's distant eyes.

"The concentration of sulfur again. There's not just some faerie dusted around, the whole thing was loaded with it, " Dean remarked from his position as he examined it further. Castiel nodded in confirmation. "Yes, that makes sense." Sam's stare shot to him as he stepped closer, his abruptness startling Dean. "How?" Sam asked quickly. "How does any of this make sense? That is a pile of... of child right there and somehow that makes sense?" His tone was dangerously low but his voice was raised causing Castiel's eyes to shy away almost shamefully. Dean eyed Sam letting his gaze fall onto Castiel, waiting for a response. Castiel felt the animosity of their intense stares as they gripped him and let out a sigh. "It's either strays or the whole bond itself, it's circling it's vessel and is possessing every body caught up in this 'mist' it's created." His words were no consolation to the boys and their expression of concern mirrored each other. Castiel could see the inner workings of their minds as their eyes caught each other, plotting silently and processing the situation almost telepathically.

Sam's brows furrowed deeply and his features were contorted into a tight brood. Dean's eyes were at half mast and his lips were pursed slightly. Their expressions held such seriousness it was hard to believe they ever smiled. There was so much hurt and misery associated with their work load and one thing Castiel had noticed about them was they never looked like two men who held the entire weight of the world on their shoulders. Somehow, through meticulous effort they found a way to channel all emotions of afflictions. All the angst and horror a single man could endure in his life time times two by the time the boys were old enough to learn how to shoot. It was more than imperative they develop a switch. Those kind of emotions were the most dangerous, second to falling in love which had always turned out tragic. He wasn't sure how to proceed, the silence was beginning to weigh heavily on him and the longer he watched the siblings the more the need to interject began to overwhelm him. He wasn't used to feeling flustered, an emotion out of many since he fell to earth that simply made no sense to him.

He calculated it all down to simple fact that he had transferred a generous amount of his grace to them. He wasn't fully restored yet and in the midst of being a partial mortal everything he'd seen humans endure as far as emotions were concerned were amplified within him. As he mulled over the side effects Dean had slipped away from them and made his way to a abandoned vehicle splashed with blood. He fingered the substance and pinched his index and thumb together nodding in affirmation. "Of course it's fresh," he mumbled with a slight shake of his head. Sam was broken from his trance and joined his brother, peering inside. The car was empty, nothing of importance to aid them, but regardless his eyes moved over every detail. The windows were darkened with tint and the blood sprayed across the glass made it that much harder to see inside but Sam ignored this fact. He pressed his hands against the window and would have shuddered at the warmth of the liquid against his skin. It was becoming more of a horror story the further he investigated. There was a child's seat ripped up in the back seeping with blood. It was more than he needed to know.

He stepped away slowly and huffed a shallow breath, wiping his hands down the side of his pants before running a hand through his hair. Castiel stepped a few feet from them, his eyes gazing above them. "We should move on. The longer we stay here the more time it has to find it's vessel," he remarked lowering his blue hues to Dean while holding a steady gaze as the others eyes met his. Dean smirked, an expression that showed no amusement but nervousness and complete horror of the situation. "More time to kill more innocent people. Let's go." He wasn't feeling very optimistic about his words and neither was Sam. It meant there was hope there were still people out there alive, struggling and waiting to be rescued. Even Castiel felt himself cringe at these words, he wasn't sure he believed in that sentiment either. Instead of adding any commentary that probably would have been rejected he remained silent and obediently followed after the boys. He was hardly in any position at the moment to stir or rally them so his decision to stay close behind and quiet was probably the right one.

They found themselves filtering through the mist as it slowly cleared around them. Either their minds were playing tricks on them or they had literally teleported because now the city was vanishing in the horizon behind them. Sam shot a worried look to Dean who returned with an equally flustered expression. "Did we just walk through some kind of portal or something?" Dean's question wasn't exactly how he planned on wording it but it was the best description he could think of at the moment. Castiel appeared behind them and traced his eyes between the two. "We are pin pointing the source. It appears to be drawing us closer." His explanation didn't offer much clarification to Dean nor Sam but at the moment there wasn't anything else to go on. "I'm going to guess this has something to do with the angel mojo," Dean gestured a hand over his body as somehow the transfer was something tangible and visible to the naked eye. Castiel nodded slowly, a grim expression appearing on his face. Even the small bits of information that were made clear seemed to make a difference in the boys demeanor. It wasn't significant but it eased the worry that something demonic had occurred that caused them to be miles from where they just were in a matter of seconds.

"But what about the people? We have to go back, they might still need our help," Sam's voice was pitched, almost desperately. He couldn't help but notice how emotionless the angel seemed aside from the lowered shameful side glances he would give when confronted with something he either couldn't explain or wouldn't explain. Dean heaved a sigh, feeling that familiar weight nestle deeply in his chest. It made it hard for him to catch a full breath of air and for a second he trembled, a shaky tone escaping his throat. He was weighing his options, the decision somehow resting in his hands. He knew well even if he made a choice Sam was his own man, and if he didn't feel like following after him he'd opt out in a heart beat and turn back. No matter the situation, there was also a conflict of what they should be doing at any given moment. Even at times their definition of right and wrong varied and it always caused animosity between the two. Castiel noticed the growing tension but felt powerless suddenly. He could have offered a solution but he knew all to well it was solely up to them.

"Sam, the thing is getting further away. If we go back now it might get too far for us to catch up, even mojo'd up." Dean's voice was almost pleading but stern. He fought against ever fiber in his being finally determining that going after it was the best solution. Despite his words from before, which he was now swallowing back, destroying the super demon would prevent anymore harm to anyone. Sam's face tightened to a scowl as he glared daggers through Dean. He could have mentioned Dean's resolve from before but he knew his brother had already made up his mind. He shot a look behind him towards the city and narrowed his eyes. "We can't just leave and hope they are doing okay." His eyes shot back to Dean's. "Dean." His eyes spoke every word he did not say and Dean knew at the moment what his brother was plotting. He never liked that expression and knew all too well what was coming next. Without a word he turned away and folded his arms, his gaze somewhere between the distance and foreground of the outskirts of the city. Castiel tilted his head slightly and gazed at Sam with confusion. He wondered what he could possibly be planning.

Sam noticed the angel's stare and turned towards him; approaching him suddenly which made him flinch slightly. "Cas, I need to go back. I have to make sure no one else is hurt and if they are take them to safety. You two need to find that demon." He paused for a moment and chanced a glance towards to Dean who still refused to acknowledge him at the moment. There was a very mild chill of regret crawling under his skin but he did his best to force it down. He kept his gaze on his brother's back as he spoke very softly but he seemed very sure of himself. "I'll be back as soon as I can. " Castiel felt awkward for staring at Sam and instead moved his eyes to Dean in wonder. He was still very curious about the human race, especially this particular man. What could be going through his head at this very moment. Castiel's thoughts raced through his head. He quickly noticed Sam was watching him and darted his eyes back to the taller male. "Be careful. Take care." His words were simple but the context didn't include what his eyes were screaming at him, take care of Dean.


	4. Hunt'd

**A/N: **_I've been having fun writing this. I wasn't expecting it to take this turn seeing how chapter one was just going to be a one-shot, purely fluff and now we have the boys going on a dangerous hunt and probably facing death yet again. Now, I do enjoy hurt/comfort but there's a limit for me. I'm always reading about Dean being the one busted up and I'm just letting you know if you don't like Sam getting hurt (seeing how there hardly is any fics out there with him getting seriously injured) then I'm sorry but not sorry! Ok! Let's go! Foreshadowing is done!_

**THEN: **_Dean, Sam, and Castiel were wandering the heavily misted streets in hunt of the demon. They discovered it can't be identified until it found it's vessel and both Dean and Sam are very unhappy upon hearing this. After finding what appears to be a pile of child remains, they press on, their newly acquired grace pulling them towards the darkness like a magnet. However, Sam can not go forward, unable to shake the foreboding feeling that there were people still in peril. _

**NOW: **_Against much of Dean's will, Sam returns to the city alone. Something has been scratching the back of his head since he arrived and now with the opportunity to further investigate, a sudden realization occurs to him and he soon sees the impending doom set upon himself and the city._

* * *

It felt like a dream almost, the way the world whooshed past him at the speed of light and warped into a whole new surrounding before his very eyes. He couldn't fathom the possibilities but inwardly thanked Castiel for the newly profound method of foreseeing the world around him. He was stepping through the mist again, a familiar weight settling down upon him. It rested on his shoulders, in his chest, and deep into his gut causing him to feel rather uneasy more so than before. The sky was darkening, the veil much more difficult to see now as the mist thickened and began to whirl about as if a breeze was going through however the air remained still. By some supernatural means the mist was moving on it's own accord, some unseen force taking up the space in which the mist occupied causing it to move away. Sam's eyes strained as the light dwindled and began to dim almost to a blinding darkness. He moved about slowly in between the cars and buildings, finding a wall to prop himself against before he lost all his bearings in the total blackness.

His breath began to deepen and become unsteady no matter how hard he tried to keep himself composed. He felt a stabbing sensation prickling up his arms and legs that soon crawled up the back of his neck and reached the top of his head. He could feel his skin tightening as goosebumps ran along his body and the hair stand in response. There was only utter silence to keep him company and for a moment he began to rethink his decision to come back. It felt like the darkness was completely engulfing him, swallowing him into the evil that he could sense all around him. Plastering himself against the wall, he tread carefully alongside it, stepping slowly into the darkness. He hadn't realized how late in the day it was and for a moment debated in his mind if it was actually possible he was in the midst of a demon trap. It had only been mid afternoon when they departed from the motel room and had searched for what seemed like hours, however, when they found themselves on the outside of the city the sun was still high in the sky blaring down at them now that the mist could not hold it back.

Now it was apparent to him something very ominous was unfolding and he was caught within it. Before they left the city however, he was already having a very strange feeling about the situation. He had been in the presence of evil before, a very dark evil and even after being hospitalized he was still losing his mind over it. Somehow though, perhaps a miracle or by chance, the very evil that ate at him and prevented him from getting a winks rest for days on end causing him to literally lose his mind had vanished, like it had never been there before. But the sensation and the familiarity of the darkness never left him, always silently tapping away in the furthest depths of his mind. A sense of nervousness began to run through him that perhaps that very same evil that twisted inside of him was returning and even now, it felt like a pit growing steadily in his belly. He tried with all his might to press himself further against the wall but suddenly found himself falling back as the solid surface behind him gave out as if completely disappearing. He pulled his hands behind him and braced himself however the ground never came level to him and he only continued to fall.

Now he knew for a fact that a mind game was in place and if he didn't figure it out quick enough, he'd fall prey to it and an endless cycle would occur. His eyes opened and however much darkness there was he tried and strained against it with all his might. He knew if he concentrated and didn't give into the evil that perhaps he would have a fighting chance. These were all theories of course, seeing how he wasn't the one to save himself from himself the last time something like this happened. Suddenly he felt arms wrap behind him and catch him mid fall. He struggled to his feet and stumbled back turning quickly on his heel. The world was vivid again, the light cascaded down from the sky and even dissipated the mist. The clear air about him gave him all the answers he was hoping he didn't have. There before him, a familiar and sinister face staring right back into his eyes, a small playful grin on his rugged face. "Well hello Sammy!" His voice joyous. Sam's eyes were widened in shock and his heart began to pound in his chest. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing.

His body was frozen before he found himself again and decided instead of feeding words and attention to the figure he turned about and jolted away. The run gave him a chance to truly analyze what he had just seen. It surely was the ghost that haunted him so long ago and the same being that tortured him for the year he spent in hell after he plunged himself into the hole in hopes of locking him away for good. It, without a doubt, was Lucifer. He found himself several blocks away standing on an empty roadway just a few feet away from a small drawbridge. He shot desperate glances down each strip of empty road and darted into a building. It was a small coffee shop nestled between a salon and a Chinese restaurant. He didn't figure it for the best hiding spot but it was the first thing he saw. He needed to collect his thoughts and determine his next move. If he knew better, he knew there was no running from a ghost that thrived inside your mind. Running away and hiding only bought him moments of clarity. As soon his mind began to fog and all his senses became dulled he knew his time was running out. The calm didn't last but a moment before he rose to his feet to the sound of a loud crash.

He peeked through a window and spotted an odd figure tripping and stumbling through the street before stopping dead in it's tracks and suddenly turning quickly to face his direction. Sam dropped as quickly as he could but he knew the figure had spotted him. The sound of dragging feet drew nearer and he grabbed the nearest object, being a large spatula from the counter and prepared himself. He was startled by a voice from behind him. He felt completely surrounded now and backed further away into a wall to keep both figures in view, one he immediately recognized as his ghost. "That's no way to greet an old friend, Sam. I'm upset." Lucifer's voice was drawn out and dropped dramatically. He sat on top of the counter and swung his feet lightly padding the wooden boards. "Look! You better pay attention to that demon, it's coming for you." As he pointed Sam followed his finger and watched as the figure appeared in the doorway, sloshing blood from it's exposed crevices. It's black horrid eyes stared at Sam blankly as it slowly approached him. Sam felt completely bombarded at this point, sensing the evil that was growing inside of him and the wickedness that was beginning to fill the room.

He was at a complete loss now, unable to think clearly or even move as the demon stepped closer and closer, invading his personal space. It wasn't until he thought of his brother that he remembered something vitally important. Without putting much thought or emphasis into the matter he reached his hand forward and gripped the demon's forehead tightly. An immense light flooded the room and he squinted against it, feeling as if he eyes were about to catch on fire as they burned painfully. The demon's body shook and finally slumped falling to the ground with a thud. He peered around the room frantically in search of Lucifer but he was gone as if swallowed by the holy light. He almost breathed in relief when something or rather someone appeared behind him, peeking over his shoulder. "That had to hurt! When did you learn how to do that?!" Lucifer questioned in awe before smiling up at Sam as the taller male turned quickly and regarded him. Sam felt like needles were being plunged into his body one by one and he felt the warmth of his blood begin to seep and soak into his clothes. He took a weary step back and lifted his shirt revealing several gaping wounds that seemed to manifest and rip at his skin from thin air.

He cringed in pain and collapsed to a knee, gripping his torso with both hands somewhat fearful that soon his guts could be spilling out if this continued. Lucifer clicked his tongue and started a wide circle around Sam, observing him with utter amusement. "This never gets old Sammy... Go ahead and scream for me, I love it when I know I'm doing a good job!" He spoke proudly, his voice carrying throughout the room. Several moments passed before Sam regained control of his body, completely taken over by pain. He willed himself to his feet and started towards the door, ignoring the pools of blood gathering beneath him as he slowly stepped outside. He knew now he shouldn't have come back and now desired more than anything to return to his brother and Castiel, but he knew he couldn't go back just yet. He had no idea how to deal with what was occurring and the last thing he needed to do was bring them into it. He managed to find his bearings against a car and as he leaned against it his hand caught on a sharp piece of metal. He breathed in sharply, pulling his hand close to his body and inspecting the wound watching as blood flowed freely.

Without much further thought he noticed something very disturbing. The wounds on his torso were gone, as well as Lucifer who had dematerialized right before him. He knew at that moment that it was all a facade, everything he was being put through was in his head. He squeezed his hand, relishing in the only real pain that existed and resolved to getting himself out of there before he lost control of the situation yet again.

Dean and Castiel hadn't gone very far before they found themselves at a mill. It wasn't a very big one and it appeared to have long been abandoned many years ago. It was a solitary steel cylinder building surrounded by flat lands. The fields of dirt stretched out far beyond the reach of his eyesight. Castiel was positioned right beside him and he looked just as perplexed as Dean. "I don't get it, where exactly is this vessel suppose to be? Is it possible it's leading us on," Dean finally questioned after a moment of silence. Castiel regarded him before looking ahead. "I don't believe so. It may not know we are even after it. The vessel is not here but it is close, we are not that far behind the demon, we should keep going." He urged, glancing back to Dean who had a very worried expression on his face. "I know but..." He fell silent, turning to face the direction they had come. Castiel knew all to well what was going through his mind and grimaced very slightly. "He will be fine, we need to continue Dean." His reassurance was lacking but it wasn't exactly his department or forte. Dean shuddered inwardly and nodded his head, his expression twisted into worry and concern.

"Cas, I don't know man," he started but as soon as he did he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and his attention was drawn to the blue eyed angel standing before him. "Dean." His voice was rather soft and pleading. Dean felt something in the pit of his stomach, a familiar pull that felt so utterly real. He couldn't understand it, why he felt as if he had known this man for so long. He stared into Castiel's eyes and pursed his lips slightly, mulling over every emotion he was beginning to feel. It was almost as if every time the man touched him or talked to him, something deep inside was awakening within him. He knew it was strange but he didn't doubt it anymore, this figure was an angel and the only thing he felt truly unsure about was if this was really the first time they had ever encountered each other. He felt the urge to draw closer, to ask questions, to seek something he hadn't known he wanted to figure out. But instead he remained unmoving, glued to his position and completely silent. Castiel must have picked up on this but his expression remained solemn, still pleading to Dean. He knew they needed to continue but if Dean was going to doubt and worry for his brother, the hunt would be at risk, he would be at risk. He promised Sam, even without words, that he would take care of his brother.

He knew that silent resolve meant he would give his life if he had to but he needed Dean to stay focused and ready for anything. Without hesitation he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Dean's softly but firmly. The very light he transferred to him before began to glow greatly between them, catching Dean completely off guard. For the first time since he saw the angel on the highway till now, he was able to perceive exactly what was going on. He found himself unable to pull away or push Castiel off and he felt himself melt into the angel's touch as it overpowered his senses. A glorious high consisting of a euphoric happiness washed over him and all the worries in the world were a distant pin fall. Castiel stepped away observing the stunned expression on Dean's face for a moment before he could no longer regard him. Perhaps it was the guilt that was finally catching up to him or that maybe he was giving so much of his grace away to Dean that the raw emotions of mortal beings was taking him over. He was like a fresh slate for every emotion to draw upon, engraving into his being. It was very overpowering but he did his best to force it down and hide them all from Dean.

Dean stirred, shaking lightly before moving his eyes to Castiel. He felt a warmth throughout his body despite the rage that was building steadily. He couldn't explain this anger, somehow displaced from a different moment in time that he could not recall. Perhaps it was because the angel had just invaded his personal space and all of things, kissed him. He wanted to spout out at him, rage, yell, but he couldn't find the spirit to do so. He just felt content with the world, like he had before and decided he'd just stare at the man coldly. "I'm going to figure this out," he muttered almost darkly then stepped by Castiel who had a slightly stunned expression on his face. He wasn't exactly sure what Dean had implied and felt compelled to question despite his mind screaming at him not to. "What do you mean," he finally asked holding out a hand to grasp Dean's wrist and pulling him to a stop. Dean froze and sighed heavily, almost irritably. "Don't make me spell me it out, damn it. I think you know what I mean," he said harshly as he turned his body more towards the confused angel. Castiel was at a lose for words and shook his head slightly, little did he know the error in his ways. Dean scoffed and pulled his arm out of Castiel's grip.

"Something is going on here, something more than I can figure out at the moment. I don't know what is is, but I just get this feeling like we've met before, you know?" His voice was growing low, almost into a mumble. His eyes never moved from Castiel's whose shifted away for a moment before Dean's hand touched his face and brought his full attention back to him. "What is it? You know don't you," he asked, a tinge of anger growing in his tone. Now it was becoming very apparent to Castiel what was going on and it was more than he could handle at the moment. An emotion flared inside him, a rush of guilt and something else nagging at him. He furrowed his brows and tried to regard Dean to the best of his ability but his eyes kept flinching away as if unable to hold onto him. "Dean, this isn't the time-" He was cut off when he felt a hand grasping his collar and was yanked forward. He was nose to nose with Dean now, those green eyes piercing into him. "Eventually, I'm going to stop asking and you're just going to tell me. If we make it through this, you're going to tell me. Everything," he said deeply before releasing Castiel. His eyes lingered on him for a moment before he turned away and rubbed a hand down his face.

Castiel's stomach churned and did a flip as he watched Dean move away from him. He knew all too well this was going to happen, no matter how much he tried to avoid it. The moment of truth was spiraling towards them quicker than he had anticipated and before too long everything he had worked for would be in shambles. He felt his body trembling and grimaced as he tried to compose himself, gripping onto to his grace. Mortality was doing quite a number on him and if he didn't get hold of himself soon, he would find himself completely broken down and miserable under the weight of the situation. Dean shook his head and started forward, gazing about the fields laid out before them. Castiel wasn't too far behind him and kept a sizable distance between him and Dean. He was feeling rather uncomfortable at the moment, a new emotion he was beginning to learn he wasn't fond of in the least. In most cases he enjoyed being in the presence of Dean but at that moment he wished more than anything he could simply flap his wings and disappear until the situation sorted itself out.

Those green eyes scanned the horizon before being pulled to a nonspecific speck off in the distance. Somehow he found himself drawn to it and within a blink of an eye he was miles ahead, standing at the foot of a large factory building that spread out several yards. It appeared to be 3 stories high with red paint flecking off it's walls. He couldn't determine if it was still in use or not but at the moment it didn't matter. Whether there was life inside or not was not a factor right now, the only thing he sensed was a pure evil that emitted from the core of the building. "It's here, isn't it?" His voice broke the silence as Castiel appeared beside him, just as uneasy as he was in his composure. "I can feel it too. It must be inside." Somehow though he didn't believe it. The sense of foreboding he felt before wasn't as strong but only seemed halved. He stepped carefully to the building's side and placed a hand on the wall, closing his eyes in concentration. "Something isn't right," he spoke up, hearing Dean step beside him and mimic his actions. "What do you mean? What are you getting," he asked as he moved his hand away and regarded Castiel with a confused expression. There was an unspeakable evil lingering here but something was horribly wrong.

"The demon, it appears to be breaking apart." His closed eyes tightened as he tried to get a better read of the energy within but it was beginning to overpower his senses and eventually he had to pull away. Dean shook his head and stepped closer. "Breaking apart? Like it's dying?" His voice was uncertain. Castiel didn't move and instead lowered his eyes to the ground then back to Dean. "Not dying, but I believe it's breaking off from it's bond. It's becoming many again. It must not be able to sustain the bond the longer it's in this realm." He tried to understand it himself as it became clear to him as he spoke. Dean sighed and raised a hand pointing to the building. "So now we have more to deal with?" His questions just kept coming, Castiel was trying his best to keep up. "It's a good thing, Dean," he said sternly, eying the man. Dean huffed in response. "A good thing?! It just means there are more to deal with. I don't get you sometimes. This isn't good, Cas!" He was almost yelling at this point but Castiel kept his ground resisting the urge to shy away from Dean who was practically in his face at this point. "Look at this way then, we don't have a super charged demon to deal with. It will be much quicker and easier to dispose of sole demons," he responded which caused Dean to draw away slightly.

It did little to soothe Dean's mind and he threw his hands up in the air as if defeated. "I'm seeing it as more people getting possessed. This is more to deal with. I don't know what we are going to do but all I know is we need Sam, right now." He hadn't realized it before it came out but admitting he needed his brother showed a level of vulnerability he hadn't let anyone see. He didn't understand why he had blurted out his emotions in front of this man, an angel of the lord of all people, but somehow didn't regret it. There was a level of understanding that didn't need to be defined through words and he was content with that for the meantime. Castiel nodded slowly and his attention was drawn back towards the direction they had come. "I promised him I would look after you," he began, causing Dean to watch him intently, "but I see now we won't get very far separated like this. Dean, stay here, I will go and get your brother." Before Dean had a chance to even interject Castiel had vanished in a flurry of wind leaving him alone next to the building.

It only took a few seconds to locate the residual grace he had transferred to Sam and when he appeared next to him he was earned a loud gasp. "CAS!" He heard Sam's strained voice holler in surprise. "Sam, we need you. We have to go, now." He stepped forward to place a hand on Sam's shoulder but it was slapped away suddenly. "You shouldn't have come back... brother." Castiel's eyes widened in shock, regarding a being he had not seen in a very long time. He was frozen in place, horror running rampant throughout his entire body. "Lu-Lucifer."


End file.
